1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD panel applying a polymer-stabilized alignment technology and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
At the current stage, LCD panel technologies that have been developed to satisfy the requirement of a wide viewing angle include: twisted nematic (TN) LCD panels equipped with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panels, fringe field switching LCD panels and multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) LCD panels. Among these LCD panels, the MVA-LCD panels are widely used in various electronic devices.
In a conventional MVA-LCD panel, an alignment structure is formed, such that liquid crystal (LC) molecules in different areas tilt in different angles and accomplish the wide viewing angle effect. However, the design of the MVA-LCD panel still has the issue regarding unfavorable display contrast. Hence, a polymer-stabilized alignment (PSA) LCD panel aiming at the establishment of a multi-domain alignment through a PSA manufacturing process has been proposed.
The PSA manufacturing process includes first doping reactive monomers into a liquid crystal (LC) layer and applying a specific electrical field thereto. Next, the LC layer is irradiated by a light beam or a thermal source under the electrical field, and thereby the reactive monomers are polymerized and cured, such that a PSA layer is formed on a substrate at respective sides of the LC layer simultaneously. Here, the molecules of the PSA layer are arranged in a certain manner, which is conducive to tilting or arranging the LC molecules in different directions, so as to achieve the wide viewing angle effect.
Besides, in order to enhance the alignment effect of the LC molecules, fine slits are formed on a pixel electrode or alignment protrusions are produced on a substrate in the PSA LCD panel. Nevertheless, the fine slits on the pixel electrode would result in loss of display brightness in the pixel and consequently affect display quality. On the other hand, the disposition of the alignment protrusions causes the LC molecules at peripheries of the alignment protrusions to tilt in discontinuous directions and result in light leakage. Therefore, display contrast of the LCD panel is reduced, and production of extra alignment protrusions results in burdens of the manufacturing process and affects the yield rate thereof.